Virtual Love
by Mokuba-chan
Summary: PG13 for Noa's depression Noa meets the Mokubalook alike from Kaiba's virtual word MeyariAdina, if you wanna go by her dub name and falls for her....NoaxMeyari ONESHOT COMPLETE!


**Virtual Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

**PLEASE READ**: Meyari is Edina from Kaiba's virtual world. Meyari is her Japanese name. Her REAL name (it is pronounced Mey-ri; Meyari is Mary spelled in Japanese) she does NOT have that same annoying voice that the English version has for her. Her real voice fits her perfectly and she doesn't sound like an old lady.

**Virtual Love**

The sun was beautiful. It was so bright and full of energy. So full of life too--If it were the real sun that is. It was a illusion. A sham. The plants, grass, trees, rocks and everything around the young boy was fake. The dazzling bright blue sky was fake as well. Yet, he didn't mind at all. Usually any normal person would be depressed over seeing un-real things, but the boy didn't seem to mind at all. It's as if he was use to the environment. His face was emotionless as he stood still while gazing at the clear blue sky.  
  
The Boy was Kaiba Noa.

_"Everything...Is meaningless..."_

_"Existence...Is meaningless..."_

_"Living...Is meaningless..."_

The young boy whispered as the wind brushed his hair back and forth. He was like this for as long as he could remember. Ever since he barely escaped from the old virtual world he lived in, life was even more meaningless then he ever felt before.

His father, Gozaburo, never loved him. Noa was unloved, alone and unhappy. Nothing in this unknown new virtual world he now lived in could make him happy.

He could never starve to death because he was not human. He was just a computer. So it didn't mater if he ate virtual food or not. It didn't matter to him at all because he wanted to die.

The one thing he regretted was not letting himself face death. Instead of being brave, he took the chicken's way out. He found a way to go to a new virtual world. It make him so depressed that he couldn't end it all.

He wanted to just die.

"Excuse me, young boy." A voice that sounded like an old man's called out.

Noa didn't bother to find out who the voice belonged to. He didn't care. All he did was continue to stare into the sky.

"Young boy!" An old man wearing silver armor that was shinning greatly due to the sun appeared in front of Noa. He had a brown mustache and many wrinkles on his face. This guy could be old enough to be Noa's grandfather.

"Life is meaningless...." Was all that Noa would say.

"Aren't you the royal messenger from the other kingdom? Come with me and I'll take you to our queen. She has been expecting you for quite some time." The old man held out his hand.

No matter what or who, Noa did not want to have contact with anyone anymore. He did not want to have to start a new life. He was sick and tired of doing that. He couldn't handle it anymore.

"Come with me, young lad." Because Noa would not come to him by his own will, the man hat could be assumed to be a guard grabbed Noa's wrist and took him with him by force.

One would think Noa would stop him, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore.

When the guard brought Noa back to the kingdom he served under, Noa began to actually look at his surroundings. Seeing people playing, laughing, talking, eating, lounging around and doing anything else anyone could possibly imagine, his mindless gaze disappeared. Seeing new things again made him ponder about what and who he would see next.

By the time they both arrived at the castle it had turned to nightfall.

"Men, go inform the queen I have found the royal messenger from the other kingdom. Tell her he will be waiting for her in the lounge." The old man ordered his men.

"Royal...Messenger...?" Kaiba Noa mumbled to himself in confusion. They actually thought that he was someone else they were expecting.

"There is no need to send your men to inform me because I have overheard everything." A young girl, about Noa's age, stepped outside the front doors. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of light blue and her black hair went all the way down to her waist. She looked just like someone Noa knew very well.

"Mokuba!" For the first time in a long time, Noa finally forgot about his sadness and everything that made him a quiet person from the moment he saw the queen enter in the room.

She looked just like Mokuba. The one thing that raced through Noa's mind was 'Is this person Mokuba?'

"Hm? Who is this Mokuba you speak of? My name is Meyari." The queen responded to Noa's outburst.

"Meyari..." Noa flashed a warm smile. The warm feeling he hadn't felt for a long time returned all of a sudden. He had felt feelings of being happy for the first time in a long time. Because he now knew someone who looked like someone he knew in the real world existed in this virtual world, he was happy again.

"Please, royal messenger, let us discuss what is needed to be discussed in a more private room." She smiled at Noa, the boy she thought was a royal messenger from another kingdom.

When both of the youthful virtual humans settled in a cozy looking room that was full of expensive looking items, the talking began.

"What has your King's kingdom needed to speak to me about?" Asked the young queen.

"..." Noa wouldn't speak a word. He was still in shock from seeing someone who looked exactly like Mokuba. He didn't know if he was overcome with joy of her existence or that he was almost ready to have all the sadness inside of him remembering he was alone and that Mokuba, the one last person who was kind to him, was gone.

"Excuse me?" Meyari tried her best to sound polite. A queen should always be polite, no matter what.

What would Noa do now? Would he tell Meyari the truth that he really wasn't the royal messenger she was waiting for or would he play along with them and pretend to be the royal messenger of the other kingdom?

"It is something important." Noa spoke. The moment he say Meyari he didn't want to lose her. He didn't want her to be out of his sight ever. She was the one thing that brought him back to life. Because she looked like Mokuba, it made Noa want to be around her forever.

He didn't dare tell her the truth. If he did, then he would have to leave the castle she was in. Meaning he would never see her again. And he did not want that to happen. This was his chance to be happy again. No matter what, he would not let this opportunity slide by.

"Some of our men..." The unique haired Kaiba started. He needed to make up a believable story on the spot quickly or else he would have to kiss his happiness goodbye.

"...Have been killed by something unknown." He finished.

"Oh my. Should I have my men search for this unknown killer?" Asked Meyari.

"No. We have tried hard to find the killer, but we've had no luck but loosing even more. It is best if they don't go as well. We wouldn't want your men to die for no reason." The young Kaiba was trying his best to act formal and serious. Who would have thought the way to bring his happiness back was to lie?

"Yes, but I still think my soldiers should look as well." She responded to Noa's comment.

"If you send your soldiers out, the people of your town will begin to worry of their lives. We do not want that to occur. It is best that no one knows about this killer. We will try to capture him without drawing any notice. I have just come here to let you know about the situation and to be on the lookout." Noa finished. It was somewhat exciting to him to say all that. It was like he was in a movie where he played the role of a captain or a general, or maybe even a royal messenger.

"Oh alright." She smiled back at Noa. She looked so pure and kind at that moment to Noa. Maybe even cute.

"Thank you for taking the time for this my queen." Noa said as he bowed.

"Your welcome. Please, stay for the night. I heard you had gotten lost on the way here. It is the least I can do for you in return for that non pleasing experience." Meyari smiled once more at Noa.

"I can?" Noa jumped up. He couldn't believe what he had just heard so he had asked her, just to make sure what he was hearing wasn't all in his head.

"Of course."

"Do you have a deck of cards?" Noa asked to break the silence in the room.

"Yes, yes I do." She replied then went to a drawer and picked out a deck of cards and handed it to him.

"Do you want to play a game with me? It is called 'Go Fish'" Noa said as he shuffled the deck.

"I do not know how to play..." She began.

"No worries, it is very easy. I'll teach you." Noa smiled in return.

After so long of wanting to die, to no longer exist, Noa no longer felt that. Meeting Meyari had changed him. He was glad to have met her. If he hadn't, he would still be lost and hopeless. Now he had hope.

Both had been playing 'Go Fish' for about an hour. They were each sitting on a couch while playing the cards on the table. They were both enjoying the moment very much.

"This is very easy...And fun!" The raven haired queen had become very entertained by the game Noa introduced to her.

"I'm glad you think so." Noa replied. His heart began to beat fast. He didn't know why that had happened. All he had been doing was playing 'Go Fish' with Meyari for an hour. They had talked and gotten to know each other better in that time. How could he feel so embarrassed all of a sudden?

Then it hit him.

Was he falling for Meyari?

She is kind, caring and sweet; everything a guy could want. Sure she looked like Mokuba, but Noa didn't care.

"My queen..." A voice interrupted Noa's thoughts.

"Yes?" She answered back.

"Someone is expecting you in the other room." He responded in a nice tone.

"I'll be there in a minute." Meyari said as she stood up.

"I'll be right back Noa."

"Okay..." Was all Noa could manage to say.

It was only moments until Meyari came back. Although to Noa it felt like hours until her return. It seems he actually was falling for her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's alright. I didn't mind." Even though Noa had said he didn't mind, he truly did. But it didn't matter to him, Meyari was back and that was all that mattered to him now.

"Would you like to go watch the sun set?" Meyari asked her new friend.

Noa was delighted. "Sure." His face turned red. He couldn't believe she was asking such a thing.

At the top of the castle no one but Noa and Meyari occupied the area. The wind was soothing to the young male and female. The outside was not too cold, and not too hot. It was just right. Like if you were in a blanket. You wouldn't be hot or cold.

Meyari and Noa were both sitting on the edge of the castle's rim.

"Meyari...I have something to tell you..." Noa couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't lie to her anymore. He didn't want to. It was time for him to tell the truth.

"What is it?" She asked, unaware what was about to be said.

"I am not who you think I am...I am not that royal messenger you were expecting...I made up that story about the killer...It was all lies and I am sorry for that." It was a big moment for Noa. He would either face being alone, or be forgiven.

"I know." She gave him a warm smile as the setting sun reflected on her.

"How?"

"When I left the room the real royal messenger came." Meyari explained.

Silence arose. None of them dared to speak after those words came out of Meyari's mouth. None of them knew what to say.

Before it might be too late to say, Noa said something that would affect the outcome of the rest of his life.

"Meyari...At first I wanted to be around you because you reminded of someone I knew. Someone I lost that cared about me. But, now I don't want that anymore. I don't want to be around you, I want to be with you." He set his hand on top of Meyari's, causing them both to blush.

"I want to be with you forever." He finished his speech.

"....Noa..." She looked deep into his eyes, then let out a smile.

"And I do too."

The sun was beautiful. It was so bright and full of energy. Even though the sun was just an illusion, a sham. And even though the plants, grass, trees, rocks, sky and everything around the boy was fake. He didn't care. He was no longer known as the boy who stood emotionless while gazing at the blue sky. The young boy was finally happy. He could now live life in the virtual world he now had to live in to the fullest.

The boy was Kaiba Noa.

**The End**

r&r


End file.
